lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Overlord
Digital Overlord is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Ninjago franchise. Background When Ninjago was created by The First Spinjitzu Master, the Digital Overlord was created too. He and the Master began a battle between good and evil. Both the Overlord and the Spinjitzu Master were evenly matched. To corrupt the balance, the Overlord created The Stone Army from indestructible material. The First Spinjitzu Master knew he could not win, so he split Ninjago into two, banishing the Overlord on the other side. Thousands of years later, Lord Garmadon teamed up with the Serpentine in an attempt to destroy the Ninjas (Jay, Kai, Zane and Cole). After the Ninjas thwarted all his plans, Garmadon made one last ditch attempt by finding the Dark Island, home of the Overlord. However, the Serpentine betrayed him and threw him in the ocean. Garmadon washed ashore on a small island. It was there that he met the Overlord. The Overlord and Garmadon teamed up to take over Ninjago. The Overlord first instructed Lord Garmadon climb to the top of a mountain. There, Garmadon turned four cranks and The Dark Island came out of the ocean. The Overlord then urged Garmadon take the Helmet of Shadows so he could control the Stone Army, in turn starting the Celestial Clock that counts down to the final battle between good and evil. Next, The Overlord instructed Lord Garmadon to command the army to build a super weapon. The Ninja soon showed up on the island in an attempt to stop evil winning the final battle. However, the Stone Army attacked them. The Ninjas managed to escape and make it to the Temple of Light. They managed to get Elemental Weapons that can defeat the Stone Army. Although the Ninja had gotten stronger, the Overlord informed Garmadon that they were, too. The stop the Final Battle, the Ninja planned to steal the Helmet of Shadows and return it to the Celestial Clock. However, the clock reached zero, and the superweapon was powered up. The Overlord gave the superweapon, Garmatron, to Garmadon so he could take over Ninjago. Garmadon drove the Garmatron to the beach of the Dark Island and, despite the efforts of Wu, Lloyd, and Misako, managed to fire a dark-matter missile onto Ninjago. This disturbed the balance between good and evil enough to free the Overlord from the island, who let out his secret plan: using Garmadon's desire to turn all of Ninjago into his image to turn all of the world into his (Overlord's) image. Proceeding in his betrayal, he possessed Garmadon's body and continued firing missiles. Lloyd Garmadon attacked the Overlord, which began the final battle where it had been stopped by the First Master. Although delayed, the Overlord succeeded in injuring Lloyd's leg and traveled to Ninjago to claim his place as ruler, leaving the Ninjas on the Dark Island. The Ninjas returned to Ninjago, only to discover the Garmatron had turned into a fortress and the Overlord had assumed his true dragon form. The ninja climbed the Garmatron, but they had been struck by Dark Matter (except for Kai) and only Lloyd made it to the top. The Overlord mocked Lloyd and spit a massive amount of Dark Matter at him. However, Lloyd used his gold energy to create a shield. After releasing the shield, Lloyd's outfit turned golden, making him the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd summoned The Golden Dragon and continued his fight with the evil spirit. Both as masters of light and darkness they were evenly matched, until the Overlord gained the upper hand, and brought darkness upon Ninjago. He turned huge and swallowed the Golden Dragon. The Golden Dragon unleashed the maximum power of Lloyd's golden energy, dispersing the Overlord and the Darkness, and purifying Ninjago once again. However, the Overlord was not entirely destroyed. Reverted to his weakened state from the Dark Island, he returned by disguising himself as a computer virus which infected Borg Industries, led by Cyrus Borg who is the only one aware of his presence for some time. When Borg attempts to sneak away the Techno-Blades--the only hardware capable of erasing the spirit from the systems--to the ninja, the Overlord becomes infuriated and takes over the whole tower, 'reformatting' Borg and every piece of equipment connected to the tower. He possesses Borg's Mech Chair, allowing him to move around. His attempts to destroy the ninja and obtain the Blades ultimately fail, but does kidnap Sensei Wu who used himself to divert the spirit's attention. Building the Nindroid Army from scans on Zane, compliments of P.I.X.A.L, he plans to capture Lloyd to harness his Golden powers and escape the digital realm with his own body. Unfortunately, his digitized state means he can only exist in bodies and technological devices to survive until then. Soon, the Ninjas destroy the Ninjago Power Source, turning the Overlord off. Soon, the hard drive with the Overlord was stolen by a Stranger, previous to the ninja's success in disabling Ninjago's main power station. Although curious at Pythor's disguised form, he decides there is no choice but to comply with the former Serpentine leader. After a near-successful attempt on the ninja's lives and the Techno-Blades, the Overlord develops some respect for the snake. However, a problem develops with Pythor's schemes: with the main power shut off, only a few Nindroids can be activated at a time. To solve this, Pythor makes his way to Ninjago's aquarium, where he steals its entire tank of Electro Cobrai to power the Nindroids. With the horde that goes underground after the ninja, the Overlord possesses one to provide a message to his enemies: that they failed in their focused attempt to defeat him because the Nindroids were only a distraction for them while he focused on separating from them, locating, and capturing his true weakness--Lloyd. Meanwhile, this actually happens when the Digital Overlord, possessing the mech-dragon, corners Lloyd and Pythor restrains him. He then proceeds to take the Green Ninja back to Ninjago for his revival. After he captured Lloyd, he tells the Nindroids and Pythor to Attack Borg Industries. While the Nindroids are on their assault, he starts draining Lloyd's powers and reveals that he's having the body of the legendary Golden Master. The Overlord transforming into the Golden Master But as he drains Lloyd's Power, The Overlord starts to realize that the Ninjas are starting to reboot the system in the Digiverse. So the Overlord starts to fight the Ninja to prevent them from rebooting the entire Ninjago. So then he turns the Digiverse upside down. So he heads to the top where they can't get him. But the Ninjas transformed their Techno Blades into the vehicles before they were destroyed, but the Ninjas luckily managed to reboot Ninjago except for the Nindroids. Before the Overlord could become the Golden Master, the system was rebooted, leaving the Overlord in an incomplete body. Pythor finds him in the sunk MechDragon. He swallows him and spits him back on land, where he plans to go after the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu in space to complete his body. General Cryptor and the Nindroids build a spaceship and blast off. The next day, Pythor, OverBorg, and the Overlord go to Borg Industries and place the Overlord in a capsule, restoring his body as a 90% complete Golden Master. The OverBorg finds out that Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Wu, and Garmadon are hiding in the tower, and attacks them. However, they escape on a hover-copter. Later, the Nindroids arrive with the Golden Weapons, making the Overlord the reborn, god-like Golden Master. With the Golden Weapons reforged as a new mech to embody and empower him, the Golden Master sets his authority by fortifying the city and terrorising the people. Upon seeing the ninjas' arrival, he uses his new-found Spinjitzu power to destroy them but fails when faced with the Temple of Fortitude's shield. The Ninjas soon get Stone Warrior armor, making them indestructible. However, the Overlord attacks the Ninjas again with ropes of golden energy. This time he succeeds, until Zane charges him directly with his ice power to freeze him. The Golden Master retaliates with his golden energy, but the exchange of such colossal power surges proves too much for even him to master. However, The Overlord survived yet his spirit is dormant Trivia * In the series, he is voiced by Scott McNeil. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by Troy Baker. * He is the main antagonist of Season 2 and 3 of Ninjago. * His appearance is based on how he looked in the episode "The Titanium Ninja." Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Index Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:2015 Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Evil Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Demons Category:Lords Category:Deities